Let's Have Some Fun
by Broken Solstice
Summary: Kurt and kitty Sebastian have some fun when Sebastian is in a short heat.


I should be writing my other story, but I got stuck and now I don't know what to do... ᴗ͈ₒᴗ͈

Sooo, I just wrote a reeallly horrible smut scene between Kurt and kitty Sebastian ‾ʖ̫‾

I'm so sorry it's so bad... :c I also didn't spend much time editing, so things may be off :D

I realllly hope you and enjoy it~! And review (ㆁᴗㆁ )~

.

.

Kurt feels the familiar heat radiating off of the sleeping boy beside him on his bed. The feeling of arms wrapped around his chest and legs twined with his. The feeling of a hard bulge stabbing his backside.

What?

That doesn't happen very often.

Kurt feels the other's tail whipping and swaying behind him and suddenly stops and goes erect. Sebastian's ears twitches wildly, and he hears quiet panting by his ear.

He is definitely horny. Though Sebastian is unconscious, he starts a slow thrusting motion against Kurt, and a moan slips through his lips. Causing Kurt's cock to twitch in his pants.

The other boy's moans are reduced to whimpers, and his arms tightening it's hold around Kurt. His hands brush past Kurt's nipple, hardening at the slight contact. He can feel Sebastian arching his back and throwing his head back, revealing a smooth pale neck. Mouth open in a silent moan.

Okay, this isn't normally how they get into morning sex.

He twists his body so it's facing Sebastian. Sebastian's skin is burning and perspiring, and his shirt is plastered onto his body.

Kurt runs his fingers through the other's hair which was drenched with sweat. Does he have a fever?

Shaking him gently by the shoulder, Sebastian snaps open his eyes, mouth slightly open and panting. "...Kurt?"

Kurt smiles at the boy's reaction, "Good morning". This time he brushes Sebastian's nipple, once, twice; and he flutters his eyes close.

Sebastian let's out a long hum before he speaks again. "I... I feel funny Kurt..." his voice sounding like a whimper. His hand travels to his crotch, "I think I'm in heat"

Ohh, that explains everything.

"Kurt, I'm so turned on right now..."

Kurt flips them over so that he's on top of Sebastian, pinning him down by the shoulders, tail swishing underneath the boy.

"Kurt..." Sebastian whines. "Touch me"

Kurt smirks. It's not often that Kurt gets to be the one in control, so he's going to make the best of it.

He attacks Sebastian's pale neck, littering kisses and harsh bites over smooth skin. He throws his head back, revealing more skin, giving Kurt better access.

"More" Sebastian breathes out quietly.

Titling his head towards Sebastian's until his lips are right beside his ear, he whispers, "Spread your legs"

Sebastian does exactly that, he spreads his legs wide. Kurt smirks at the dark wet stain on the front of his pants.

"Don't worry, I'll get you off soon. I just wanna have a little fun first" Kurt says in a wide smile, Sebastian gulps.

Kurt searches the floor and finds a belt which he quickly retrieves and winds it around Sebastian's wrists. He ties the ends to the head board above them.

He slips his finger past Sebastian's waistband and cups his bulge, rubbing slowly making Sebastian squirm on the bed. Kurt rubs harder, but not nearly hard enough to make Sebastian orgasm.

"Stop teasing me...!" thrusting up to make more friction. He closes his legs then crosses them and rubs his clothed length with his thigh, finally feeling more pleasure. But that ended quickly, because Kurt stops stroking him to yank his legs back open. "Dammit! Kurt, please..." his ears a twitching non-stop now, and his tail knocks constantly on the table next to them.

His eyes half-lidded staring at Kurt, and a slightly open mouth shining with saliva is too much.

Kurt takes out Sebastian's length and strokes, up and down, up and down.

"Ahhhh! Oh god, oh my god. Kuurt... More!" turning into a mess from just a few strokes. All heard now are Sebastian's breathy pleas for 'more, Kurt, more' and the squelching sound from the precum leaking down Sebastian's length. With one more hard tug from Kurt, Sebastian is screaming his release and exploding all over his stomach.

"God, Sebastian, you're still so hard" crawling over Sebastian so that he's hovering above his body, dipping his head into his collar bone, and he latches into a nipple. Sucking and biting until Sebastian arches his chest against his prowling mouth, with closed eyes, and open-mouthed pants.

Kurts hand crawls back to the hard flesh, still sensitive and a bit raw, and strokes the head, knowing that it makes Sebastian crazy and beg for more.

Another sensitive area are his ears, placesd perfectly on the top of his head. Twitching everytime he feels pleasure, and making him purr when touched. Sometimes just touching them alone can cause Sebastian to bend over and have an orgasm right there.

Giving his other nub the same treatment, he takes his hand off Sebastian's already leaking length and grabs his tail. Tugging hard earning a scream from Sebastian, he releases it after few hard tugs.

Feeling Sebastian trying to escape the belt tied to the headboard, he releases his wet nipple and and slips his hand down inside Sebastian's pants again, this time going past his cock and his balls. Playing a few times with the space between his hole and his balls before going to his entrance and pressing down.

Sebastian yelps, lifting his head to look at what the other boy is doing. But Kurt shushes him and strokes his head gently, purposely brushing his ears to make him trembling.

He slips his finger into the hole slowly, not wanting to hurt Sebastian, but reveling in the heat wrapped around his finger at the same time. Oh god, how would this tight heat feel around his own cock. Sebastian starts squirming when Kurt inserts a second digit too soon. Sebastian tries to leans up towards Kurt, sticking his tongue out coaxing him to kiss. Kurt notices and quickly kisses him forcefully, tongues intertwine with each other, exploring each others mouth. Sebastian moves his tongue awkwardly, probably because he's so lost in the pleasure, moaning when Sebastian licks the top of his mouth. Saliva slipping down their chin, Kurt bites onto the other's bottom lip and rolls it into his mouth.

By now, Kurt has three fingers pumping in and out of Sebastian. He's relaxed now, but with every slightly change of angle of his fingers, Sebastian clenches tightly. He pulls his fingers out abruptly causing a whimper to come out of Sebastian. Whispering to said boy to close his legs, he slides his pants and underwear off of him, past his knees and feet, and tosses them onto the floor.

"Kurt..." getting his attention, he points to the drawer with half-lidded eyes, "the lube".

Kurt smiles before reaching over and searching the drawer for the lubricant.

"Hurry Kurt, I can't take it" Sebastian whines, tugging at the belt. Kurt stares the precum beading his cock, "Hurry"

Kurt squirts a generous amount onto his hand and grabs Sebastian's tail.

"Ahh! Ohh, Kurt? What are you doing?"

"I told you I was going to have a little fun first, didn't I?" he says, smirking widely.

Emulsifying the lube, he lathers it over the tail, making sure to coat it thoroughly. He lays a hand on Sebastian's stomach, trailing the lube until he reaches Sebastian's entrance again and pumps another few times making sure it's loose to fit.

"Oh god, hurry up!"

Removing his fingers, he rubs the tail again and directs it to the entrance. Breaching the tight ring, Kurt let's go of the breathe he didn't know he was holding. He pumps the tail inside slowly then pushes in until its a few inches deep.

"More, Kurt!" he thrust his hips up trying to gain some friction on his neglected cock. "Touch me!"

Kurt shakes his head and continues thrusting his tail into his hole, feeling it loosening, he thrust faster. Clenching the tail hard, while Sebastian rides his tail, and a screams rips out of Sebastian's chest.

By the change of pitch in his voice, Kurt knows he's about to come. He changes angles and continue thrusting, the clenching is making it hard to pump faster, but he wants Sebastian too have one the best orgasms ever. Without knowing, he strucks Sebastian's prostate, with one last scream he cums. Hard.

"Ahhhhh" Sebastian moans.

Kurt pulls out and slumps onto the bed beside the him. "Wow, you didn't even need to touch that" he points at the wilted flesh, "to come".

Red coloring his cheeks, he says, "Shut up".

"I still haven't come yet, you know" Kurt points at his own hard flesh. "You can't be satisfied yet, right?"

"Mmm... Nope. I don't think so" Sebastian says teasingly. "Untie me so we can have real sex, please"

Kurt leans in and kisses him sweetly, at the same time, reaching towards the belt and untying it from the headboard.

When undone, Sebastian flips them over, straddling Kurt's hip. Sebastian grabs his cock and starts stroking, plunging two fingers back into himself, riding himself.

Guiding Kurt's cock back to his entrance, he lifts his hips up and drops down hard onto his weeping length.

Clenching and unclenching, teasing Kurt. "Do you feel good yet?" Sebastian questions.

"You're going to have to do better" Kurt responds, panting slightly.

"Yeah?" Sebastian says, also panting. He snaps his hips forward, gaining more friction from Kurt's cock, feeling him rub his wet insides. He continuously thrusts downs onto Kurt, until he feels the oncoming pleasure again. He stops, not wanting to come so soon. But Kurt thrust up into him, surprising Sebastian, he grabs Sebastian's hips and thrust harder into him. Sebastian falls forward, chest against chest. Both moaning when nipples rub against each other. Sebastian grinds back onto him, moaning into Kurts neck.

"Sebastian, I'm coming" he manages out.

Sebastian hums out a muffled 'me too'. Feeling Kurt's cock buried deep into him, poking his prostate, and his erection stabbing and rubbing between his and Kurt's stomach.

"I'm commiing!" Kurt screams, coming deep inside Sebastian. The other boy also comes.

"Oooh, Kurt. Keep going.." grinding down, milking his cock on Kurt's stomach, until the pleasure dissipates.

They both breathe deeply, waiting till their down from their high. Sebastian's sits upright and pulls off, leaving a connecting trail of cum and leftover lube trailing down his thigh.

"Heh, that was fun" leaving a peck on Kurt's cheek.


End file.
